Kneazles
by RosieLovsie
Summary: Ron se da cuenta de que Hermione y los Kneazels no son tan diferentes. ¿Podrá establecer una buena relación con la pequeña bestia? Un horrible Summary, pero es lo que hay. One-Shot :


¡Hola Mundo! Hace mucho que no subo anda por aquí, ¿verdad?

Bueno, quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en un Fan Fic más grande, el cual ocupa todo mi tiempo.

Por ahora, les dejo este pequeño texto de una escena perdida de 'El Misterio del Príncipe'.

Ojalá les agrade y ¡DEJEN REVIEEEWS!

Todos los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling**, incluyendo el texto sobre los 'Kneazels', extraído de el libro **'Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos'**. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente demente.

* * *

><p><span>Kneazels<span>

-Déjalo en paz, Ron-

-¡No estoy haciéndole nada malo, Hermione!-

¿Acaso ella no veía que no lo estaba lastimando ni nada parecido?

Era Sábado por la tarde, y ambos estábamos sentados bajo el gran árbol de cerezas que está junto al invernadero 4.

Harry no nos acompañaba porque se encontraba en una reunión con Dumbledore. El pequeño Nigel le había entregado un pergamino secreto hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Estaba soleado, más de lo acostumbrado, y casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban afuera. Jugando Quidditch, comiendo sobre el césped, jugando Snap explosivo o lanzando discos voladores con colmillos. Hermione los abría confiscado, porque es 'la prefecta perfecta', como yo la llamo. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada en su ensayo de Runas Antiguas como para preocuparse por su alrededor.

Pero si prestaba atención en el momento de regañarme. Y eso fue bastante seguido esa tarde.

Y, en cuanto a mí, yo estaba intentando ser bueno y amigable con… 'esa cosa'. Ese bastardo, escurridizo y maligno pequeñín.

Aunque, según Hermione, 'no es tan malo'. Es malo, pero 'no tanto', mejor dicho.

Sí, nos salvó en tercer año y nos ayudó muchísimo. Y también es muy inteligente. Pero no es bueno.

En realidad, no sé porqué aún le tengo rencor, ya que nunca hizo lo que pensé que había hecho.

No, Crookshanks no era tan malo.

Si lo pienso bien, nunca mató a Scabbers. Es más: me agradaría que lo hubiera hecho. Ese traidor de Pettigrew nunca nos hubiera traído problemas si Crookshanks lo hubiera devorado.

También le debo una disculpa a Hermione, por haberme enfadado con ella por la estúpida rata.

-Estas lastimándolo, Ron-

-¡No es cierto!- refunfuñé.

Sólo estaba abrazando a Crookshanks, para 'iniciar una nueva amistad'. Bueno, estaba intentando abrazarlo, ya que el gato maullaba cual demente y se retorcía entre mis brazos. Pero no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Los gatos necesitan amor y afecto, ¿no? Todos necesitan amor y afecto. Todos. Incluso los gatos.

-¡Lo estás ahogando!-

-¡Te digo que no, Hermione!-

Aunque Crookshanks no es un gato. Es un Kneazel.

No, tampoco es un Kneazel. Es un cruce entre un gato y un Kneazel.

Los cruces entre gatos y Kneazels también necesitan amor y afecto, ¿no?

Hermione me había traído el libro 'Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos' para que aprenda sobre ellos y llevarnos mejor, pero creo que nos estamos llevando bastante bien. Si ignoramos el hecho de que quiere alejarse de mí, me ha arañado los brazos y ya me ha mordido la oreja dos veces.

Sí, nos estamos llevando bastante bien.

Pero, en un último intento, el animal se escapa de mis brazos y va directo hacia Hermione, quien, sonriente y sin abandonar su trabajo, lo deja acomodarse en su regazo y, cariñosamente, le acaricia la cabeza.

Y el 'gato' me mira con su cara achatada, desafiante, como si él supiera. Como si supiera que me encantaría que me recibiera sonriente, me dejara acomodarme a su lado y me diera palmadas en la cabeza.

Y, sin nada más que hacer, tomo el libro. No quiero seguir siendo dominado por esa bestia.

'_Animales fantásticos y cómo encontrarlos'_ rezaba la portada. Y, sin más, comienzo a buscar.

Kneazel. Kneazel. Kneazel.

_Kneazel,_ encuentro, y comienzo a leer.

_Clasificación del Ministerio de Magia: XXX_

_El Kneazel es originario del Reino Unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene el pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El Kneazel es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El Kneazel tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierden, el Kneazel los guiará de vuelta a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos (como ocurre con los crups y los fwoopers). La apariencia de los Kneazels es bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles._

De todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo, ¿Porqué Hermione tenía que elegir un Kneazel? ¿No podía escoger una lechuza? ¿O una rana? ¿O un unicornio, al menos?

Aunque, si lo pienso, Hermione y los Kneazels son parecidos.

El libro los describía como 'inteligentes e independientes'. No cabe duda de que Hermione es inteligente: tal vez demasiado. Y también es independiente, porque no necesita la ayuda de nadie para lograr lo que quiere.

Y también, 'pueden llegar a ser agresivos'. ¡Si lo sabré yo! Hermione se saca de sus casillas con mucha facilidad. No hace esfuerzo físico, pero las palabras que utiliza cuando está enojada y sus miradas fulminantes matan a cualquiera.

Con tantas peleas, ya soy un experto.

En cuanto 'ser una gran mascota', no creo que Hermione sea una gran mascota (ni los Kneazels tampoco), pero ella sí es una gran amiga, una gran persona, si te encariñas. Porque es buena, justa y leal. Y muy dulce. Pero sólo comparando.

Realmente, no sé si ella es 'una gran detectora de personas sospechosas o desagradables', pero Crookshanks sí lo es. Nos advirtió de Pettigrew… Y no le hice caso.

Tal vez Crookshanks se aleja de mí porque soy sospechoso…o desagradable. ¿Será así?

Hermione, como dice el libro sobre los Kneazels, también es una buena guía. Se pierde con facilidad, pero me refiero a otra cosa. Siempre está allí para ayudar en lo que sea, para guiar. Para ayudar a llegar a la meta, al objetivo, al destino que uno quiera. Y no descansa hasta alcanzarlo.

No quiero meterme en el tema de 'las ocho crías por parto' porque realmente no lo sé. Ni quiero saberlo.

'Su apariencia es bastante anormal para despertar la apariencia de los muggles…' Eso también es verdad. A primera vista, Hermione no llama la atención. Es común y corriente, una persona normal. Con ojos marrones normales y cabello enmarañado corriente.

Pero, si uno le presta atención y la conoce un poquito mejor, ella es mucho más que eso.

Porque ella no es una persona como las demás: es extremadamente buena en la magia, se enoja con facilidad y ama el conocimiento. Es una gran amiga, tiene muchas cualidades interesantes y es más bonita que las demás personas. Y sus ojos no son marrones, son color ámbar, con motitas oscuras, enmarcados por esas largas y curvas pestañas. Y su cabello es dorado y lleno de pequeños rulos, que relucen con el sol.

Sí, Hermione llama la atención.

Y sí, es bastante parecida a Crookshanks. Pero ella no tiene la cara achatada ni el pelo de color canela.

Y, aunque lo tuviera, no cambiaría mi opinión en lo más mínimo. Porque es 'mi prefecta perfecta'.

-¿Acaso estás leyendo, Ron?-

-Algo así- respondo, sobresaltado y divertido, al notar que Hermione me miraba con curiosidad.

Y, decidido, dejo el libro a un lado y me pongo en cuatro patas sobre el césped.

Hermione me miraba extrañada. Por supuesto, ella no sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

Comienzo a hacer muecas y caras raras. Y despierto su risa maravillosa, que me encanta. Y, aunque es encantadora cuando ríe, ése no era el propósito.

Y veo cómo, despacio y cuidadoso, Crookshanks se despega del abrazo de su ama y se acerca a mí, cauteloso.

Le sonrío, dándole la bienvenida. Me siento de nuevo y lo dejo acomodarse en mis piernas.

Ninguno soltó una palabra.

Dejé que pasara el tiempo y, con cuidado, comienzo a acariciar su pelo anaranjado.

Y, victorioso, me responde con pequeños ronroneos.

Hermione estaba estupefacta ante la escena. Su cara de asombro era muy graciosa.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó.

Triunfante, le sonrío, y ella me sonríe, maravillada.

A lo lejos, Harry se asoma. Se lo veía un poco preocupado, pero no le di importancia. Luego me ocuparía.

Hermione, por su parte, se levantó y corrió hacia Harry, mostrándole mi hazaña.

-¡No sabes lo que ha pasado, Harry! ¡Mira a Crookshanks! ¡Ron lo logró! ¡Míralo!-

Y, disfrutándolo, seguí acariciando la cabecita del 'gato'. Y, poco a poco, éste se pegaba más y más a mí, confortado.

Supongo que no comenzamos bien. Es más: comencé odiándolo. Pero, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de lo que esa criatura era en realidad: y me gustó. Y, poco a poco, nos acercamos más y más, estableciendo confianza y afecto. Y me doy cuenta de que me agrada y lo quiero. Y, tal vez, algún día, hasta me quiera.

Sí, será así.

Porque con Hermione fue igual.

Porque Hermione y Crookshanks son parecidos.

Y a Hermione la odié al principio.

Pero, con el tiempo, nos fuimos acercando, y entre risas, comenzamos a confiar…y a agradarnos.

Y tal vez ella me quiera, o tal vez no, pero yo sí.

Y nadie cambiará eso, sin importar lo que pase.

Porque la quiero.

Mucho.

Tal vez demasiado.


End file.
